The Adventures Of Mr and Mrs Captain America
by emilykay21
Summary: A series of one-shots for Steve, Maria and their triplets. Just like the title says, it's an adventure! This summary sucks, I apologize, but give the story a chance, click above and read! Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Proposal

**And I'm finally back! As you guys probably noticed I deleted the first chapter/first one shot, I did that because if I would have kept it everything would have been all thrown off and out of order. I will re upload it, with a few changes that will have to be made, when it fits better. This is the proposal story that I think I might have promised. I will be doing an actual wedding fic too (and maybe a wedding dress shopping one) and a few one shots in between the proposal and the wedding. Then I will just continue the story with unrelated one shots for their new life. Anyway, enjoy the proposal. Oh and indirect to my twin who read this story before I posted it, I've added a surprise since then so enjoy! ;) One last thing, the dress that I describe Maria wearing is actually a real dress that I've seen worn by Kate Walsh. But the picture I've seen is just of the top half. I have no clue what the bottom looks like that's why my description is so horrid.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Avengers, unfortunately, if I did Stevia would be a real thing**

Maria had just finished throwing up for the second time that morning. Although it was only the second time this morning it added to the other many times she did this week. She sighed; the box on the counter was practically staring at her. She debated whether or not to open it.

Steve sat contently at the counter in his kitchen. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He turned around when he heard his girlfriend, Maria, walking into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and made her way over to him.

"Morning sunshine" He said with a smile.

"Good morning" She kissed his cheek.

She put her mug on the counter and disappeared down the hallway. Steve watched her with a chuckle. Her flannel pajama pants, t shirt and messy hair didn't make her look any less beautiful.

Maria entered their kid's room with a yawn. When she got in there they were all standing up in their cribs and smiling at her.

"Good morning everyone" She grinned.

She went first to Bailey, who was the spitting image of her mother. Her hair was brown, but maybe not quite as dark as her mothers. Her eyes were dark and grey also like her mothers. But she had her father's intoxicating smile. Maria picked Bailey up out of her crib and she immediately plopped down on the ground and played with the nearest toy. Next Maria made her way to Ben's crib. He was their 'in between child'. His hair was blonde like his father's. But his eyes were darker blue, like a mix of each of their eyes and he had his mother's nose. He wanted out of his crib immediately. So, at his request Maria took him out and placed him next to Bailey. Bella was the female version of her father. Her hair was blonde and she had bright blue eyes. Her smile was soft, but it was there, like her mother's. After getting them out of their cribs, they all toddled out of room. Maria followed close behind after turning the light off. The triplets had just turned 1 last week and they were walking up a storm. Ben started walking first at the age of 8 months. Bella was next and she started walking a little over 9 months. Bailey was last; she had some trouble and mastered it a little over a month ago. Now they were all practically running around the tower.

"Daddy!" Bailey yelled.

They all surrounded their father's chair. He stood up, picked Ben up with one arm and scooped Bailey up in the other. Bella jumped up and down with her arms in the air, her face saddening. Maria walked over and picked her daughter up with a smile. They placed their children into their respective high chairs. Steve moved to the table to be closer to the kids. Maria walked over to the pantry and got out the box of Cheerios. Into 3 plastic bowels, one Elmo, one Cinderella and the last Barney, she poured the cereal. In three other plastic bowels she put in small slices of bananas. Steve came over to help her carry the bowels. He placed the bananas in front of them and she gave them their cereal. After that she got their sippy cups out of the cupboard. She poured some watered down apple juice into the cups and gave it to them. Maria sat down at the table next to Steve while the kids ate contently. As soon as Maria took a drink of her coffee, the elevator doors dinged opened. She groaned as she saw Tony walking towards them.

He tossed a piece of paper on the table, "Here I forgot to give this to you two".

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's the invitation to that gala charity thing" He responded.

Maria rolled her eyes. Then she looked at it more closely and said, "Tony! This is tonight!"

"Oh yeah I guess it is" He said sheepishly.

"How am I supposed to find a dress?!" She said, angrily. "Or a babysitter?!"

"Hm funny Pepper said that same thing" Tony shrugged. "Well except the babysitter part"

Maria glared at him.

"Oh relax you and Pepper can go dress shopping" He said. "And I'm sure Natasha will want to join after I give this to her and bird brain"

He waved the other invitation around in the air. Maria looked like she was about to explode.

"Well I better get going" He said cheerfully.

Suddenly Maria burst from her chair and Steve had to grab her waist to keep her from attacking Tony.

"Stark I'm going to kill you!" Maria struggled. "Let me go! Steve!"

By the time she was released Tony was in the elevator. He gave them a wave as the doors closed. Maria slumped back down in her chair.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear to this?" She asked, exasperated.

"Honey I'm sure you'll find something" He tried comforting her.

She just sighed and finished drinking her coffee. The triplets surprisingly finished their breakfast without making a mess. As Maria cleaned up, Steve took the kids into the living room and played with them. That was when Pepper and Natasha appeared on their floor. They stormed past Steve and the kids and made their way into the kitchen.

"Whoa" Maria jumped. "You guys scared me"

"Ok I'm guessing you don't have anything to wear either?" Natasha got right to the point.

Maria sighed, "No I don't"

Pepper grabbed Maria's arm, "Well come on we're going shopping"

"Ok ok" She chuckled and released herself from Pepper's grasp. "Let me go change"

She threw the dish towel on the counter and went back to change. When she reappeared minutes later, Natasha and Pepper were standing in the living room.

"Ok" Maria said, grabbing her purse off the coach.

"Is it ok if I go shopping right now? Will you guys be ok?" Maria asked Steve.

"Yes" He chuckled. "We'll be fine"

"Ok" She pecked Steve on the cheek and then headed towards the elevator.

"You call me if-" She started.

"I got it, I got it" He said. "Just go"

Then the elevator doors closed.

Steve looked at his kids with a smiled, "Ok daddy has an errand he needs to run himself"

He grabbed the bag in the corner of the room that had diapers and toys etc. in it.

"Let's take you guys to Uncle Clint's" He said.

He picked up Bailey and grabbed Belle's hand. Ben walked steadily behind him and they all got on the elevator. Little did Steve know, Maria had a secret of her own.

"So what do you need my help with?" Tony asked Steve as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I-" Steve started.

"And where are your kids?!" He yelled.

"Calm down they're with Clint" He reassured him.

He sighed a sigh of relief, "So what do you need help doing?"

"I uh" Steve started nervously. "Well"

"Well what? Spit it out man!" Tony insisted.

So he did 'spit it out', "I'm going to propose to Maria"

Tony's eyes widened, "Dude that's huge!"

"Yeah?" Steve looked at him questioningly.

"But it's awesome" Tony said. "Good for you man"

Steve grinned and said, "Thanks", as they walked into a jewelry store.

"So what are you thinking of getting?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea" Steve said glancing at rings. "I mean Maria's a simple girl but-"

"But she's still a woman Steve" He said. "She's going to want something she can you know see"

"Right yeah" Steve laughed nervously. "How about this one?"

"Wow" Tony said. "That's beautiful"

"Yeah? Is it ok?" Steve asked.

"I think it's perfect" He said.

A woman approached them, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring" Steve said. "And I'm thinking this one"

"This one?" The woman asked.

Steve nodded.

"Excellent choice" She smiled.

"Maria's going to love it" Tony reassured him.

Steve smiled at him and then followed the woman who told him to follow her.

Maria sighed as she looked through racks and racks of dresses. Pepper had already found one and Natasha was in the process of trying on.

"Hey Maria what about this?" Pepper asked.

"Wow" Maria walked towards her. "That's beautiful"

The dress was all black but had sequin detailing. It had an extremely deep v and sleeves. The sleeves were a very thin, mesh material. It was tight at the top and then went straight down. The back, until right above her butt, was the same material as the sleeves.

"Try it on!" Pepper encouraged her.

"Ok" Maria took the dress with a smile.

Pepper followed her to the dressing room area. Natasha stood looking in the mirror. She had on an emerald green dress.

"Ooh get that one" Maria said to her before entering the dressing.

Maria reappeared moments later. She held the dress up and asked Pepper to zip it. After it was zipped, she got an even better look at it.

"Wow" Pepper said.

"You look hot" Natasha assured her.

Maria looked at herself, "I'm not going to be able to fit in it for too much longer" She muttered

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

Pepper and Natasha looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing I just said I won't fit in it for too much longer" Maria repeated.

"Wait are you saying-" Natasha started.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Pepper yelled.

"Jesus Pepper!" Maria shushed her.

"You're pregnant?" Natasha asked. "_Again?_"

Maria sighed and looked at them both, "Yes"

"You're pregnant _again?_" Natasha repeated.

"Yes" Maria simply replied.

"The triplets are barely one!" Pepper said like she didn't know.

"Try telling me something I don't know" Maria said.

"Is that all you and Steve do?" Natasha asked.

"Oh shut up" Maria said.

"You two need to slow down" Pepper laughed. "I don't know how you two are going to handle yourselves"

"Well we've got 9 months to worry about it" Maria said.

"Does Steve know?" Natasha asked.

"Not yet" She said. "I'm going to tonight"

Natasha and Pepper glanced at each other, knowing what Steve was planning on doing tonight. He had discussed it with them yesterday.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Nothing it's just do you really want to tell him tonight? You know at gala" Pepper asked.

"Yes I've already decided I'm telling him tonight" Maria said. "Now let's just get these dresses and go home"

Maria sighed, "You better be getting that green dress Natasha"

"I am" Natasha held the dress in her hands.

Maria stepped back into the dressing room. When she was dressed they all headed to the cash register to pay for their dresses.

When Maria got home Steve and the kids were in the same spot as when she left.

"Whoa, have you guys even moved?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No" He smiled. "They really like these toys"

"I guess so" Maria crouched down to give Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to call Darcy and see if she can watch the kids" Maria said as she walked towards the phone.

She dialed Darcy's number and she picked up after the first couple rings.

"Hello?"

"Darcy hi this is Maria"

"Oh Maria how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you but I have a huge favor to ask of you"

"Sure anything"

"Could you watch our kids tonight? Well more like put them to bed and hang around our floor until we get back"

Darcy chuckled, "Sure what time do you need me there?"

"Can you be here at 7?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Ok thank you so much!"

"No problem Maria, see you then"

Maria hung up the phone, relieved.

"Can she watch them?" Steve asked as Maria re-entered the living room.

"She can" Maria said.

"Good" Steve replied.

Maria didn't notice how long she had actually been gone. They were dress shopping for a long time, it was now a little after one.

"Did they already have lunch?" Maria asked nervously.

"Yes" Steve chuckled. "Maria relax. Just breathe"

He patted the ground next to him, motioning for her to sit down.

She did, "You're right you're right"

"Of course I'm right" Steve laughed.

She sighed and nodded a small smile on her face.

"You just need to relax" He said as his lips inched closer and closer to hers.

Her lips molded to his and their mouths moved in perfect rhythm. His tongue dragged across her bottom and she opened her mouth, but it was to talk which disappointed Steve.

"Steve" She said, their lips still connected.

"Yes?" He asked his hands loosely on her hips.

"The kids" She said.

He sighed and his mouth moved to her neck.

"They're one they don't know what's going on" He reminded her.

"No, I mean we should be watching them instead of-" She moaned. "Making out"

She pulled away from him a shivers were sent down her body. Steve grinned at the fact that he had this much of an effect on her.

"I'm really tired anyway" She said standing up. "I think I'll put the kids down for a nap and then maybe take one myself"

Steve sighed; he helped the kids stand up.

Maria reached her hand out, motioning for them to follow, "Come on guys"

All three of them followed her and all four of them disappeared down the hallway.

After putting the kids down for their nap, Maria took one herself. When she woke it was time for her to start getting ready. She decided to take a quick shower. She also decided not to tell Steve so he wouldn't try to join and distract her. Although by now he had probably gotten the kids up and was in the living room with them. After taking her shower she dried her hair. While she was putting make up on Steve appeared in the bathroom. He had brought the kids up and put them in their room connecting to the bathroom, she could easily see them.

"I need to take a shower" Steve said.

Maria just said, "Ok" and he got into the shower. She plugged her curling iron in and waited for it to heat up.

"Did you find a dress?" She heard Steve asked from the shower.

"Yes I did" She replied.

"What does it look like?" She could practically see him grinning. That grin that if any other man had on his face it would be creepy but on Steve it is completely innocent and adorable.

"You'll see" She smiled and started on her hair.

When Steve got out of the shower she was about halfway done with her hair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and Maria was staring at him. She bit her bottom lip still looking at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Oh shut up" She shoved his chiseled, bare chest playfully.

He chuckled and went to his sink next to hers to shave. He watched her as she wrap pieces of her hair around the barrel. When she was done the curls were soft and almost wavy. It was parted in middle and she took a small section from the front of both sides and pinned them back. Steve was finished shaving and Maria started to brush her teeth. When she was done she left, shutting the door behind her. She noticed that somehow it was already almost 7. Taking that nap really helped the day go by for Maria. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Steve in a white t shirt and boxers. He went to his closet and got out his black suit pants, white button down and black jacket. He also grabbed his black tie from his drawer. While Maria checked herself in the mirror again, he was buttoning his shirt when Maria reappeared. He tucked the now buttoned shirt in. She walked over and helped him tie his tie.

"Thanks" He said as she was finished.

He put his suit coat on, "How about I take the kids out and we'll let you get dressed?"

"That would be wonderful" She chuckled.

They were out of the room fairly quickly. She took the dress out of the bag, examined it for any tags she might have missed and then put it on. She successfully zipped it up herself. Her black heels were in her closet. She got them out and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and then headed out of her bedroom. When she appeared out of the hallway Darcy was standing next to Steve. She smiled when she saw the grin on Steve's face.

"Wow" He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah you look great" He said.

"Yeah you look fantastic Maria" Darcy said.

"Thank you" Maria said with a smile.

They all turned to see the elevator doors open.

Out stepped Tony, "Alright are you two ready yet?"

Steve nodded, "Yes hold your horses"

Maria walked over to her three kids sitting on the floor contently.

"Ok so you have my cell number right?" She asked Darcy, as she gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads.

"Yes I do now go" Darcy said, as Maria stood back up.

"Ok" Maria sighed.

"Come on let's go" Tony said as he held the elevator doors for them.

Maria and Steve walked towards the elevator and Maria waved goodbye one last time before the doors closed.

It only took a few minutes to get to the place where the gala was being held Steve opened the door and helped Maria out of the limo that of course was Tony's doing. He closed the door and followed everyone else inside. He stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and played with the velvet box that was in the pocket. He placed his hand on the small of Maria's back as they walked around.

As they reached one of the barstool tables Tony and Clint headed to the door.

"You want something to drink?" Steve asked Maria.

"No I'm fine" Maria responded.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked surprised.

"Yeah really I'm ok" Maria assured him and he walked away with a shrug.

"So I'm guessing he still doesn't know?" Pepper asked.

"No he doesn't but I'll tell him soon" Maria said.

She shushed them when she noticed the men coming back. Clint and Tony both had a drink for themselves and 'their woman' while Steve just had a beer for himself. After taking a drink he looked at Maria and smiled.

"Come on let's go dance" He said, putting his drink down and reaching his hand out.

She accepted it immediately and followed him out to the dance floor. Noticing what they were doing, the others followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms hung low on her back.

Next to them Tony and Pepper were dancing. Pepper watched them closely, knowing of both the things that needed to be said tonight.

"Hey Pep could maybe focus on us for a second?" Tony tried to get eye contact from her.

"Oh yeah sorry" Pepper looked at Tony. "It's just do you really think Steve is going to do it and there's no way Maria's going to tell him she's pregnant. I-"

Tony interrupted her, "Steve's a big boy I'm sure he'll-"

His eyes widened, "Wait what was that last part?"

"Dammit" Pepper muttered.

"Maria's pregnant again?" He whisper yelled.

"Yes" Pepper's eyes saddened as she looked up at Tony. "And we've tried so hard and-"

"Hey Pep come on don't think like that" He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"She's just popping out babies left and right" Pepper sniffled. "And I can't even give you one baby"

Tony started to talk but Pepper continued, "I mean look at them. We've been together for years and we're not married. We-"

"They're not married yet" Tony pointed out.

"They will be soon" Pepper said. "We don't have any kids; they have three and another on the way"

Tony didn't say anything.

"It's so unfair" Pepper said, now angry. "Why them? Why not us?"

Tony looked at Pepper closely. But before he could say anything her expression changed, "Oh no now I feel horrible"

Tony felt like he was watching a mental breakdown.

"Something could happen to the baby or or or something could happen and they break up" She gasped.

"She could reject his proposal" Pepper practically whispered.

Tony almost laughed, "Alright Pepper slow down. Just take a deep breathe please. You're going to give yourself a heart attack"

Pepper looked up at him and took a breath.

"You're right" Pepper said. "Sorry I went a little crazy"

Tony nodded, "Look Pep if we can get pregnant that's great and if we can't that's fine. We're older than them and we've never even been to the doctor to know if there's something wrong"

Pepper looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"All that matters is I love you" He pulled her into a tight hug after kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" Over his shoulder she watched Steve guide Maria outside and too the balcony.

"Steve it's cold out here" Maria shivered. "You know there's an indoors where you could talk to me"

"I know I know but I want to do it out here" Steve said.

"Do what?" Maria asked. "Steve what are you talking about?"

"Just look" He motioned for her to look behind him.

"I don't understand what-" She turned back around and saw that Steve was now on his knee.

Maria gasped, "Steve"

"Maria I love you, we have three kids together, and I think it's about time we got married" Steve said. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm pregnant" Was all she could finally get out.

"What?" Steve stood up quickly.

"Yes" Maria said.

"Are you serious?" Steve said. "Oh my god"

"Yes" Maria just kept looking at him.

Steve rubbed his face and looked at Maria seriously, "Is it mine?"

This broke her of her trans, "What? Are you kidding me?!"

"Well we haven't really had time to…_you know_" Steve reminded her.

"That may be true but of course it's yours Steve" She assured him, she still couldn't believe he would ask such a thing. She was angry but then she remembered what he had just asked her.

"So another baby?" Steve said.

"Yes" Maria went back to that.

"I can't believe this" Steve sighed.

"Yes"

He looked at her, "Why do you keep saying yes?"

"Yes" Maria said again. "Yes I'll marry you" She said, barely audible.

"Oh" Steve smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes as Steve slid the ring on. She smiled at the man whom she was ready to spend the rest of her life with.


	2. Unwanted Mission

**Hello guys! Here's the next chapter…well one shot I guess. Better late than never huh? I hope you like this one. I'd also like to say that the whole like unrelated one shot thing will get better. They will be more like one shots after the baby is born and after the wedding. Anyway, enjoy!**

Maria sat contently on her couch drinking a cup of coffee. Her kids were sitting on the floor in front of her engrossed in their toys. She was waiting for Darcy to arrive so she could leave for work. Steve had already left for work since Fury called him in early. But when the elevator doors dinged, it wasn't Darcy who stepped out, it was Steve. He quickly made his way towards his fiancée.

"Hi baby" She smiled. "What are you doing home?"

He kissed her cheek and say down next to her, "I uh we just need to talk"

She looked at him seriously. She shifted herself and turned to face him. He grabbed her hands.

"Steve?" She looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's just" He sighed. "I have to go away for a little while"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked concerned.

"It's just that Fury is sending a few of us away...on a mission" Steve explained calmly.

"You're kidding?" Maria asked.

He sighed, "I wish that I was"

_"Gentlemen" Fury said as Clint, Natasha, and Steve sat down in his office. _

_Natasha cleared her throat and Fury said, "And Natasha" _

_She nodded in thanks. _

_"I have something I need to discuss with you" Fury started and the three listened closely. _

_"I'm sending you three on a mission in India" He said. _

_"For how long?" Clint asked. _

_"For...awhile" Fury replied. _

_"Like days? Weeks? Months?" Natasha asked. _

_"Months would be your best bet" Fury said. _

_Steve shot up in his chair, "Months? Fury I just can't do that! I only proposed to Maria last night and I also found out that she is pregnant" _

_"Agent Hill is pregnant again?" Fury said. "Wow you two are like rabbits" _

_Steve ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _

_"Sir Agent Hill is not going to be too happy about this and from the looks of it neither is Rogers" Natasha said. _

_"I'm sorry but you three are my best guys for this job" Fury explained. _

_"When do we leave?" Steve asked, very seriously. _

_"Soon...a week maybe" Fury said._

_Steve didn't even listen when Fury explained the mission in more detail. All he could think about was Maria, the triplets and the new baby growing inside of Maria._

When Maria didn't say anything Steve said, "I'm sorry Maria...you know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to"

"I'm going to kill him" Maria muttered under her breath.

"What?" Steve said. "No Maria he didn't even know-"

Maria stood up in a fit of rage. Darcy walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys-"

Maria stormed past her and got onto the elevator. She already had her SHIELD uniform on so she headed to work.

"Whoa what's up with her?" Darcy asked.

Steve sighed, "Long story"

Before leaving he yelled, "Thanks Darcy"

When Maria got to the headquarters Steve was close behind her.

"Maria!" He called after her.

She stormed by the table where they were all sitting.

"Whoa someone's pissed" Tony said.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Steve said as he continued to follow Maria.

Luckily she didn't hear Tony because she was too busy trying to get to Fury. When she reached his office she didn't even knock.

"Hill" Fury said.

"Sir could I have a word with you?" Maria surprisingly asked.

"Look Hill if this is about me sending Rogers on that mission I-" He started.

"It is about that. Isn't there anyone else you can send? You said he'll be gone for months! I just I can't...he can't be gone for that long" Maria said.

"Agent Hill this is important I need my best guys out there. You are the last I would think would do this. You understand how important these missions are" Fury said.

"Yes but it's different now. He's-we're engaged and he's a father. I don't want him to be away from his kids that long. Let alone the fact that now he might not be here to see the birth of his next child." Maria said.

Surprisingly, to her and everyone else, Maria's eyes where tearing up.

He sighed and then looked up at Maria, "Maria...I'm sorry but-"

Steve chose this moment to walk into the room, "Maria!"

He was out of breath and stopped when he saw the expression on Maria's face.

"No no I'm sorry Sir" She folded her arms across her chest and sniffled. "I was out of line. I'm sorry"

And with that Maria left the room, a painful expression on her face.

That day drug on for both Maria and Steve. Around 6, when Maria and Steve usually went home, Steve made his way towards Maria's office. She had been in there all day. Her door was open but he knocked on the doorframe softly. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Hey" He smiled softly.

She gave him a small smile.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I have some more work I need to get done" She sighed. "I'll just meet you at home"

He nodded, "Ok"

She went back to her work as Steve started to leave. But he sighed and came back in the room. He walked over to Maria and cupped her face. Her dark eyes looked up into his bright eyes. He pulled her lips onto his. The kiss was quick but sensual. When he pulled away her eyes were wide. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'll see you at home" He said.

And with that Steve left. She sighed and went back to her paperwork. She tried to focus on the work but she couldn't. It was almost 8 when she heard a deep voice at her door.

"You're still here?"

Maria looked up and saw Fury.

"Oh uh yeah" She said.

"Go home Maria" He said.

"I still have some work to finish" She replied.

"It'll be here tomorrow" He said. "You need some rest"

She sighed and stood up. She walked past Fury whom she still wasn't entirely happy with.

"Goodnight Agent Hill" He said, but she was already out the door.

When Maria got home she walked out of the elevator with a sigh. She threw her keys on the table by the elevator. The kids were obviously in bed. Steve was walking down the hall as she made her way into the kitchen. He was freshly showered and in the process of putting a shirt. His gym shorts hung low on his hips and Maria hadn't seen him look sexier. After pulling his shirt on he gave her his trademark grin. His hair was messy and Maria looked at him hungrily. Steve looked at her in the same way. He always did when she had her tight, SHIELD uniform on.

To change his focus Steve said, "So uh Fury told me we're leaving as soon as July hits"

Maria looked up at him with sparkling, grey eyes, "That's tomorrow"

"Oh" He said. "I guess it is"

Her eyes saddened.

"Let's just not talk about it" Steve suggested.

"Sounds good to me" She gave him a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He tried to give her a kiss but she pulled back playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Her hands move to his chest and down his torso. As the kiss deepened her hands skimmed his stomach under his shirt. She ran her hands back down and pulled at them hem of his shirt. She bunched her fingers in the material and pulled it off him. Exposed was his toned upper body. The kiss broke apart when they both needed oxygen. Her lips went to his neck and his fingers searched for the zipper of her cat suit. She placed open mouthed kisses near his ear. She bit his earlobe gently and then continued her kisses down his neck. Sucking in a place or two. When he found the zipper in the front of her suit he began to pull it down and they headed towards the couch. As they made their way to the couch the elevator doors opened. In came Natasha and Clint.

"Jesus Christ!" Natasha yelled and turned around completely.

"Shit you guys" Clint looked away.

Maria and Steve pulled away from each other. Maria quickly zipped her suit back up that was exposing her bra covered chest. Steve looked nervously at his shirt across the room.

"This is why you are constantly pregnant" Natasha said, still turned around.

"I'm not constantly pregnant" Maria argued. "It just seems like it because I had triplets"

"You people do know your living room isn't as private as most peoples because the elevator doors can open at any time" Clint said.

Maria sighed, "Natasha turn around"

She turned around hesitantly.

"Fury needs to talk to us" Clint said.

Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Maria looked at the baby monitor and Steve looked at her.

"It's fine just go" Maria said, in a huff.

He nodded and followed Natasha and Clint to the elevator.

"Hey pal you might want your shirt" Natasha said.

"Right" He replied and put his shirt on.

Then he got on the elevator and Maria when to go check on the kids.

When Steve got home Maria was in bed. It was almost 1 a.m. but she was wide awake. He entered the room quietly assuming she was asleep. He took off his shoes and then climbed into bed. As he yawned he pulled her close to him.

"I am awake you know" She said.

"I figured" He kissed her neck.

She rolled over so she was lying on her back.

"What did Fury want to talk about?" Maria asked.

"Nothing" He muttered. "Just last minute stuff"

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"In the morning" He yawned again.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. He grabbed her hand under the covers.

"You know I'm coming back right?" Steve actually chuckled.

"Yes I know eventually you'll be home but when?" Maria asked, pulling her hand away.

"Soon enough" He assured her.

She rolled back over so her back was too him again. But not as a sign of her being upset, just so he could pull her close and she could fall asleep in his arms.

Maria woke up early to find Steve not in bed. She got out of bed quickly and went down the hall. He was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and his duffel bag was on the floor next to him. He turned when he heard Maria enter the room.

"Hey good morning" He said with a warm smile.

"Hi" She said, with a forced smile.

She watched him look down nervously at his watch.

"Do you need to leave?" Maria asked.

"In a few minutes" Steve said.

"Well let me come with you. At least see you off. I assume you have to fly somewhere" Maria rambled.

"Maria you need to stay here with the kids" Steve said.

Maria looked at him, her grey eyes tearing up.

"It'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it" He reassured her.

He grabbed her hand, "Well Nat and Clint are probably waiting on me"

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I already told the kids goodbye" He said.

She let go and looked at him.

"Don't worry I didn't wake them" He chuckled.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Far too soon Steve pulled away.

"I really have to go" He said.

He kissed her cheek, a sweet gesture that she loved. He picked up her duffel bag and she watched him walk away. He stepped in the elevator and she watched him, smiling softly at her, until the doors closed for good.

**And that's it for this chapter! Don't worry you guys Steve won't be gone for too many chapters. I will probably just do like one or two showing how Maria is dealing with him being gone. And this is for sure mostly because I don't have any ideas that involve Steve being gone. I seriously have no idea what to write next. Don't stress too much about Steve leaving. I'm not that cruel, he'll come back! Thanks for reading, always remember to review :)**


End file.
